The Pure Maiden & the Lord of the Western Lands
by bonegirl
Summary: Naraku is dead. Kikyo is revived to start over her life. Inuyasha loves her still but loves Kagome. However, Kikyo secretly meets the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru sama at nights behind Inuyasha’s back, because he had fallen in love with the pure


**The Pure Maiden & the Lord of the Western Lands**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I wish I lived in the Feudal Era!

Naraku is dead. Kikyo is revived to start over her life. Inuyasha loves her still but loves Kagome. However, Kikyo secretly meets the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru sama at nights behind Inuyasha's back, because he had fallen in love with the pure maiden. She doesn't know what her heart desires. Kagome finds out, thinking she could make Inuyasha hate Kikyo by telling him that she's cheating on him. Sesshomaru sama sees her as a threat to his relationship with Kikyo. He wants to rip that miko's throat out, not that he wasn't capable, which he surely was, he just made a promise to Kikyo not to do it yet. Sesshomaru x Kikyo.

**A/N: **I wanted to do a Sesshomaru x Kikyo Fan Fiction for quite a while. This is my first fan fiction of them. So please no flames, because I love the coupling. Also, you may find the story a huge shock in horrified, okay. Let's just say two people who aren't supposed to die, die anyway. Okay have fun, read it!

-bonegirl

**Chapter One**

A lone woman walked through the sleeping forest. Her raven black hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing white and red kimono. This was the uniform of her position as a priestess. Her eyes were light brown, glowing in the moonlight. She could sense the aura of a strong demon. She knew this powerful aura, it was the lord. Sesshomaru sama, standing behind the shadows. The priestess walked up to him. The inu yokai gave her, a mass of flowers, many different shades of pinks, purples, reds, and yellows. "This is really gorgeous, Sesshomaru." Kikyo thanked him. "Kikyo, I…" Sesshomaru spoke, but she interrupted. "Please stop, I don't want this. Didn't you listen? I'm a human, nothing more, that's all I can ever be." Sesshomaru spoke a few words. "No, it's not." "You don't even know me." She answered. "I don't have to." He told her. "Are you going to kill me if I don't love you?" The lord stared down at her confused. "I know you're an inu yokai. I've heard things." Kikyo told him. "Kikyo, I'm not going to lie, I am a cold hearted, emotionless inu yokai. I've killed many humans without reason." His golden eyes looked into hers. He swept his arms under hers, pulling her close to his body. He rested his head close to hers, his lips close to her ear. His breathing was steady and rang through her ear. Kikyo slowly wrapped her arms around him then hung her head, letting her long bangs fall in front of her eyes.

"Kikyo, please try. You can leave when you like, I'm not your enemy, but your lover." Sesshomaru sama whispered into her ear. "Sesshomaru, I…" "Anytime you want, if I make you unhappy, or you're tired of me, you can leave, just please stay. Even if it's for a while." He pulled away then looked down at her. Kikyo kept her head down, she closed her eyes trying to configure what to do. She wanted to stay with him, he was lonely in his castle and he loved her, he didn't lie to her about being merciless. Sesshomaru gave off an aura that scared and excited her. Kikyo gave in. "I'll stay." He pulled her closer then touched his soft lips with hers. Kikyo tried to keep her defenses up, but soon melted to his kiss. Her hands roamed his hard body as his ran through her hair. Sesshomaru picked her up then sat down into the grass. Kikyo was resting in his embrace, when she could of swore she sensed something out of the ordinary, she knew she should of told Sesshomaru, but she passed it on as an animal passing through the area. She closed her eyes as so did the lord, sleeping on the grass with the priestess sleeping inside his lap.

**Chapter Two**

"I'll go and get the firewood, okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was wearing a pink kimono with flowers. He nodded, wanting to know where Kikyo was. He felt quite worried today, but he wasn't sure why. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, waiting for her safe return. Kagome trudged along, quickly gathering more than enough firewood. She was returning when she saw life in the dark forest. Kagome squinted her eyes. She could see two people in the shadows, although she could not see who they were or what they were doing. She took several steps closer so that she could further investigate. Narrowing her eyes to mere slits, she studied the two people in front of her. One of them was Sesshomaru. He was sleeping in the grass with the other person in his lap, a woman. She studied her. The woman was…it was…Kikyo? Her breath caught in her throat. Kagome took several steps back. "But that's…" She stammered. She stood still, too shocked to move. Sesshomaru and Kikyo were sleeping together peacefully.

Sesshomaru had caught the scent of the miko, opening one eye then looking in the corner out of his eye. His eye suddenly found his annoying little brother's human wench. He saw fear pooling off her like a waterfall that didn't know where to run. Kagome dropped the firewood she had been carrying then ran further away from them.

"_That was Inuyasha's wench. What was she doing here?"_

Sesshomaru looked down at his precious pure maiden, she looked like a goddess when sleeping. He touched her cheek then kissed her forehead. Kikyo fluttered her eyes open, she looked up her lover. "What's wrong?" She asked, sleepy. "Your reincarnation has found us out, she was peeking." Kikyo stood up, "Sesshomaru, could you please." He looked at her then smirked. "I would love to." With that, the inu yokai left after the miko's disgusting scent. Kagome reached the camp. "Inuyasha, sit." Kagome turned to the dirt eating hanyo. "How could you love such a little dirty whore!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha looked up at her confused. "What'd mean Kikyo's a little dirty whore! She's not!" He yelled at her. Kagome fumed. "You can't see that your beloved Kikyo is sneaking behind your back!" She yelled. "What!" He yelled, getting in her face. "Get out of my face!" Kagome yelled. Both of their faces were turning red with anger. "What are you saying wench!" He yelled. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's sleeping with your brother, in his lap! She's…she's cheating on you!" Kagome turned to face him, he slapped her. She was flung backwards down to the dirt.

"Don't you talk that way about Kikyo!" Kagome clutched her cheek. She turned back to Inuyasha. "How could I ever have loved you! You are an ungrateful beast! Go be with your Kikyo! You…you are a mutt! Just die for all I care!" Inuyasha turned then leapt off into the forest. Kagome turned and ran towards the other direction of the forest. She ran as fast as she could. When someone grabbed her wrist and her throat, pulling her roughly backwards. She yelped in pain, looking up into Sesshomaru's angry blood red eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He growled from deep within his throat. "What the hell do you were doing?" He demanded. Kagome gulped. "N...Nothing. I was getting firewood for camp…" She whispered timidly. "Liar!" He accused, tightening his grip on her. She groaned. "Ah…please…you're hurting me!" She cried. "You saw us, didn't you? You were spying on us sleeping, weren't you?" He snarled. "Well?" "No…I wasn't…I…" Kagome stammered. His grip was getting tighter still. Kagome yelped in pain. "You're hurting me!" She cried. "Well let me end your pain!" He screamed, pushing his claws into her throat. Blood spattered out like a waterfall, Kagome screamed out in pain as her throat was being ripped out of her skin. With that, Sesshomaru clutched inside his bloody hand, Kagome's throat. Her body fell onto the dirt, dead. The lord left, walking away into the shadows of the dark forest.

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha stood there in front of the priestess. Her pale face shone brightly in the moonlight. "Kikyo…is what Kagome said is…is it true!" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo stared at him with cold eyes. "Inuyasha…the girl of my reflection is dead as we speak." She spoke. Inuyasha stares at her with shocked eyes widen. "My lover…Lord Sesshomaru sama of the Western Lands has killed her." Kikyo answered. "You will not interfere in our love anymore, Inuyasha!" She yelled, aiming an arrow at him. He was too shocked to move as the arrow plunges into Inuyasha's body. He falls with a shocked look on his face then lands hard on his back. His eyes look at Kikyo as his brother appeared behind her, kissing her then flutter and close, leaving him to sleep for forever. Sesshomaru pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to his castle. "I love you, Kikyo. Be my mate." He spoke. "I love you too Sesshomaru, but how can I be your mate? You're an inu yokai." Kikyo answered. "Here, I'll show you." He whispered.

He could smell her sent rising. He put her on the bed and slowly took her kimono. She moaned from his teasing. "Sesshomaru, st…stop y…y…your teasing." She groaned breathlessly. All he did was laugh. Actually that's all he could do, he was already hard just from her touch. He started kissing her starting with her lips. She moaned in his mouth and he moved down to her breast. He suckled on each erect nipple and briefly kissed her stomach before he moved to her nether regions. "Oh…oh…Sesshomaru!" She yelled. She couldn't help it. She never felt anything like this before. She couldn't believe she was going to lose her virginity to an inu youkai she only knew him to be Inuyasha's half older brother. "Ooooooh!" She screamed as his tongue plunged into her core. He deliberately plunged hard into her with his tongue and he liked how she moaned with each stroke. He slowly licked her pearl and then he felt her climax and longingly licked her juices. He had to be inside her. He pushed her legs apart and slid slowly into her so as not to hurt her. She moaned. He took that as permission and thrust hard and deep into her. This time they both moaned loudly. She moved with his rhythm and he only thrust harder. He had to have her as his mate. He pulled her up and put her on her knees. Again, he thrust into her and she bucked into him twice as hard. He was ready to explode and she was almost at her own climax. As Sesshomaru bit into her neck, they both reached their points. All through the castle, all Kikyo lay on her back and Sesshomaru lay on his side. "You are my mate now, Kikyo." Said Sesshomaru. "I guess, I know that now."

**The End**

**A/N: **I know it was a short story but please no flames. Shocking, wasn't it! I know, I'm a heartless twisted girl, for letting Sesshomaru rip Kagome's throat out like that. Here's a little secret I hate Kagome and I'm proud of it! So screw you all Kagome lovers maybe not the fans, okay. I just don't like her…I don't really terribly hate Kagome. Though I did let her die a painful death…Okay, I'm sorry Kagome fans or lovers! Forgive me please! Inuyasha fans or lovers, I'm very sorry too for letting Kikyo kill him too. Well at least Sesshomaru and Kikyo are now together as mates! Inuyasha and Kagome can be mates in Hell!

-bonegirl


End file.
